Tale of Kudo Shinichi
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: Everything was completely normal until one fateful day...Japan was never been a same again. (One shot)


Sadly I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

' ' means thought. Bold means talking in english. _Italic_ means text.

Tale of Kudo Shinichi

 _My name is Kudo Shinichi. I was a high school detective. On that fateful night in Tropical Land, that when great detective of the east died and birth of Edogawa Conan. For the past a year, thing begins to change..My childhood friend seems fading away from me and my detective fame. Everyone seems forgotten about me-it like Kudo Shinichi has never been existed-it like a tale. A tale about the famous detective who solved impossible cases. Everything was completely normal until one fateful day..._

"Conan-kun it's time to get up." Mouri Ran said.

I yawned.

"I'm coming Ran-nēchan." I said sleepy.

"Conan-kun I'm leaving now. Your lunchbox is on the kitchen table." Ran said.

"Hai, bye Ran-nēchan." I said.

I get up and gets dressed and grabbed my red bow tie.

I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair.

I went downstairs and walked to the kitchen table and grabbed my lunchbox.

"Bye Ojisan." I waved for a goodbye.

"Bye brat." Uncle said while reading the newspaper.

I left the Mouri Detective Agency and walked to school.

 _'What is this feeling? It like..I won't see Ran or Ojisan again..This horrible feeling..'_

I shuddered in fear.

' _I really don't like this feeling...'_

"Heh..Maybe I just worried too much?" I mumbled softly.

Suddenly the ground shakes it like a earthquake and I heard the word ka-boom.

My sixth sense tells me something, bad.

'A bomb!'

"Help me! My baby-he is in there." A woman cried.

"Shit! I can't just stand here and watch! I need to save them." I gritted my fist and then I ran toward to fire in the building without a hesitation.

"Mommy?! Where are you! Mommy." Boy cried.

"Boy, I'm here to save you! Stay strong and tell me where are you." I asked.

"Bed! Help me, I'm stuck," Boy said five word and then started sobbing loudly.

I ran toward the burning room.

"Hold on boy." I said.

The boy nodded slowly and slowly closing his eyes.

I pulled the bed away and managed get unconscious boy.

The half of the ceiling collapsed.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath.

I look for exit.

"Come on...There's got to be a exit somewhere." I muttered.

I saw the window, it almost the size of the boy!

I rush towards the window.

I tried to pull to window up but it was stuck.

"SHIT SHIT!" I yelled and cursing.

I punched the window and with my hand and the glass broke. However, my hands started to bleed but it wasn't critical. All I cared about this boy. He seems have a broken leg on his left. But it probably will heal soon.

I coughed and my eye were burning like fire.

"Help." I yelled as loud as I could.

A couple firemens heard my call and quickly call the others.

"Hold on boy! Hand over the younger boy first since he is unconscious since he breathe through the smoke." Fireman said and lifted his arm widely.

"Hai Shōbō-shi." I nodded with a full of determination face.

I lifted the boy in the air and let the boy go and landed on Shōbō-shi's arm.

"Alright boy, your turn." Fireman said.

"Ha-"

 _Ka-Boom!_

' _Another bomb?! Kuso!_ '

I grit my teeth.

"GO GO GO! HURRY THERE IS ANOTHER BOMB HURRY! FORGET ABOUT ME." I yelled.

"Boy-no-!" The fireman could never finish his sentence.

"NO! GO BEFORE IT WAS TOO LATE, I'VE MY REASONS." I commanded.

The fireman nodded and told the others to get back.

"Boy, don't die." Fireman said without a glance back. But he knew that I won't make it.

I grinned widely and nodded without a fear.

"I won't." I said at last.

At last, I took my Shinichi's phone and text Ran with my last word,

 _I'm sorry Ran..Thanks you for everything-everything you done, waiting for me and moving on..Ran..I love you since childhood-I fell in love with you in the first sight. I know, I kept you waiting too long-even you moved on. I made a lot mistakes that I regret from. If you don't handle my confusion or sad truth, I'm sure that you don't deserve me for lying over the years. I really wanted to you know the truth that I have been suffering for years. But, I was forbidden to tell you a truth..I love you forever. I hoped that we will met again in afterlife..._

 _\- Shinichi Kudo._

I look at wall.

The tears come down from my cheek.

'I loves you Ran.'

I closed my eyes.

A final bomb took their final blow and the people covered their ears. The air went quite for a second and the air became bloodly. Yelling for water and crying out of joy for their children is alive expect for one young hero. Who traded his life for the boy. He knew his fate were cruel ever since his fateful night in Tropical Land. He got what he got but he must paid the price-dangerous price. The price of sacrifices. Hundreds of lives were saved expected for young boy who traded his life. Only one hero died on this day. Until someone told the tale of Kudo Shinichi, the Japan couldn't believed it. They have lost their another hero. The Japan will never be a same again-even Mouri Ran, who lost her childhood friend and her cute little boy who like her brother. The famous phantom thief who lost his brilliant detective who solved his mastermind riddles, he will never be a same thief again. Yuusaku Kudo, who lost his son who sacrificed his life, he wrote the about a tale of the famous detective who named his self, Edowaga Conan. Yukiko Kudo, who lost her baby who hasn't never grow up and become a father and married Ran-san, Yukiko regret about leaving her son in Japan when he was fourteen. Haibara Ai, who was never finish the cure she have abandoned that project since her test subject dead. As eighteen..again she finally defeated the organization but never captured Vermouth. The organization been on this earth for sixty one years and it only takes eleven years to take down organization...Heiji Hattori, lost his best pal. He never gets a chance to challenge his rival who will never come back. Only the great detective of the east and west are unbeatable but, it was only a rumor...Japan will never ever be a same again not for generations or centuries again..

 _Fin._


End file.
